Valentine's Day
by totalizzyness
Summary: Human AU oneshot - Dean is a closeted soccer star, Castiel is a fashion writer. Summary and warnings inside. - RESUBMITTED; AN in Ch1, Story in Ch2
1. Author's Note

I know chapters aren't supposed to be author's notes, but because I'm resubmitting this story, I didn't want to delete the old one.

I've edited the old story, corrected spelling and grammar mistakes, put in some new scenes, redid the "coming out" scene - I finally got my hands on a copy of the film - and there's a new ending. I was initially going to write a sequel, but I'm happy to leave it as it is now with it's new ending.

Anyway, do read on and enjoy (:


	2. Story

**Summary: Dean is a closeted gay soccer player, given up on any hopes of finding love through fear of having to give up his career for it. However, a gorgeous fashion writer enters his life and he gains a whole new perspective. Human AU  
>Pairings: DeanCastiel, Sam/Jess, Jo/Ash  
>Warnings: Sexual scenes.<br>Word Count: 7,635  
>Author's note: I based this loosely of the gay couple's story-line in Valentine's Day.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean tried to brush away the wrinkles in his blue overshirt as he followed the receptionist of 'Now Fashion' to see one Pamela Barnes. What he was doing at the LA office of one of the most successful fashion magazines in America he had no idea; but he was, and he looked like a total bum amidst all the well-dressed workers. Not that it bothered him. He was Dean Winchester, soccer player extroidinaire, not Dean Winchester, pretty little princess. He was finally seated in a glass office, on a surprisingly uncomfy leather chair at a large glass conference table. The smiling blonde receptionist took his coffee order before scurrying away, informing him; "Miss Barnes is just taking a call, she'll be along shortly."<p>

Dean sighed and tried to name what substance had left the brownish stain on his AC/DC shirt, whilst trying to figure out what the hell he was doing there. Maybe they'd booked the wrong Winchester; Sam was well-dressed. Being a hot-shot lawyer he had to be... But then what would 'Now Fashion' want with him?

Finally the door opened and a tall brunette entered, followed closely by the receptionist carrying two cups of coffee. The brunette smiled broadly and marched over to him, offering her hand.

"Dean Winchester, pleasure, I'm Pam. I apologise for the wait, Biogiotti has a new line coming out and I'm getting calls left, right, and centre about it! Anyway..."

Dean sipped at his coffee, having no clue what the woman in front of him was saying, waiting patiently for her to get to the bit about why he'd been summoned.

"...You did that shoot for Men's Health..."

Oh yeah, and he'd been flirted with by his make-up lady, and the woman who conducted the interview, and the intern who brought him coffee. It wouldn't have been so bad if he even swung that way; not that they were to know. He was hopelessly trapped in the closet.

"...We want you for a five-page-spread, suits - Armani, Gucci, the works..."

Dean took another sip of his coffee pondering how cliché a closeted gay man in sport was, especially as he was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in American Soccer. How wrong people were. The only people who knew were his family, his publicist and assistant, Jo - who had her own failing love-life to deal with - and his manager, Gordon - who had told him to never come out if he wanted to continue playing professional soccer. There were also the few failed attempts of boyfriends, but Gordon had gotten an injunction against them seapking out about their relationship.

"...So... Do you have any questions?"

Dean's eyes widened, he realised he hadn't listened to anything; "um..."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Dean turned to look at his saviour; the most beautiful man he'd ever seen walked in to the room; he had pale skin and messy black hair - as if he'd just rolled out of bed - and was wearing a well-fitting suit. He shot Dean a heart-stopping smile and apologised for interrupting; Dean couldn't stop staring at the man's eyes, he'd never seen such big blue eyes on a human being before.

"Pam. Lisa needs you to ring her, she didn't say what for."

Dean felt his mouth open slightly in awe, the man's voice was much deeper, and more gravelly than he expected. Pam huffed and excused herself. The beautiful man turned to Dean and smiled.

"Hi, Dean Winchester? I'm Castiel Novak."

He offered his hand. Dean tried to remain professional and shook it.

"You can call me Cas... So, what do you think?"

It took Dean a moment to find his tongue; "about?"

Castiel smiled in amusement; "the offer?"

"Oh, um... I wasn't actually listening."

Castiel laughed and took the seat next to Dean; "never mind... We want you to do a shoot for us; five-page spread on some of the hottest suits by some of the hottest designers - I'll stop saying hot now - and well... And we'll need an interview with you saying how much you like them. Just lie through your teeth"

Dean nodded; "right?"

"Though judging by your wardrobe, you either don't like fashion or it's laundry day?"

"...I dress for comfort. I don't do fashion."

"So your wardrobe consists mainly of overshirts, band tees, and ratty jeans?"

"Hey, I like ratty jeans!"

Castiel smiled; "no, they do look good on you... But you know you can be stylish and comfortable?"

"Maybe you should take me shopping."

Dean began mentally slapping himself, but Cas' smile just got bigger.

"Maybe I should. I'm only in LA until Friday though."

"Oh? Why?"

"I'm based in the New York office. Here to sort out some business, and shop. You might have to restrain me if we go to Rodeo Drive!"

Dean chuckled as casually as he could, trying to force out thoughts of holding a squirming Castiel in his arms; "sure."

"So, you free this week?"

"I think so."

Castiel checked his watch and stood up; "well, I've got to shoot off, call me when you're free..." He pulled a business card card from his bag with his cell on it and smiled, holding out his hand. Dean smiled back and took Cas' soft hand in his own.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Dean, I hope to hear from you."

"You will."

Dean could have swore Castiel winked as he composed himself and left Dean with a name, a number, and a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Pam finally returned.

"Is he gone?"

Dean nodded and slid the business card in to his pocket; "yeah."

"Gorgeous isn't he! I'd snap him up for myself if he wasn't gay!"

"He's gay?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He's quite inconspicuous with it, but when you know, it's obvious."

"I suppose..."

Dean felt Castiel's business card through his jeans, making a mental note to call Jo and clear his schedule until Friday.

* * *

><p>Dean pretended to be playing on his phone as he waited anxiously for Castiel to arrive. In his excitement, he'd arrived fifteen minutes early. But he'd also spruced up, getting his to-be sister-in-law, Jess, to help pick out some clothes. He'd fought tooth and nail to not wear his dress shirt and dinner jacket with his nicest pair of jeans, until she reminded him he was trying to make a good impression.<p>

He noticed Castiel climb out of a black chauffeur driven car and smiled. Cas grinned back.

"Look at you! I thought you only had band tees and ratty jeans?"

"I dressed up a little, didn't want to look like a dick next to you."

"Dean, please. That pretty face more than makes up for your lack of fashion sense... Now shall we shop?"

He reached out and took Dean's arm, leading him up the street. Dean didn't even attempt to take him arm back in case anyone saw, he was too enamoured with how amazing Cas looked in his casual suit and the warmth of his hand seeping through his shirt.

"So what are we going for? Whole new look? Or a couple of outfits?"

"I think just a couple of outfits for now."

"Very good... Come on..."

Dean followed Castiel like a lost puppy, in and out of shops and trying on more clothes in one morning than he had his entire life. Normally, he never tried anything on and just bought it; he especially hated it when Sam took him shopping and forced him to try things on, but Dean was willing to do anything for Cas. Also, Cas sweetened the deal by running his hands over Dean, flattening the material, or groping his muscles, plus a whole host of other invasive touches which were apparently necessary to check the clothes fit. All Dean had to do was stand there, nod, and try to not get an erection.

"Are you ok, Dean? Would you like to get something to eat?" Cas asked, noticing Dean's mind wasn't focused. Dean's eyes snapped to the concerned, beautiful man in front of him, nodding hesitantly.

"Yeah, please."

"Come on, there's only one place in LA I like to eat at this time of day."

Castiel took Dean's elbow again and led him out of the shop they were in. Dean's hands were full of bags with nice jeans and shirts, a few jumpers and casual jackets thrown in too. Cas had a few of his own - mainly waistcoats and ties.

"You've been very good today, I assumed you'd be fighting me on every point," Cas smiled. Dean smiled back.

"Nah, you know best, right? I trust you."

Castiel chuckled; "Dean Winchester, you fool. Never trust a gay man interested in fashion to take you shopping! And never accept to be their dress-up doll."

Dean smirked - one of his good ones; "maybe I like dressing up for you."

He elbowed Cas gently, causing him to look up at Dean in a mixture of shock, awe, and what Dean hoped was lust.

"Well... After lunch, you've got a lot coming your way! I hope you have good stamina!"

Dean hummed and arched an eyebrow; "you'll find out."

Castiel smirked, clearly catching on Dean was flirting; "don't tease like that, Dean. You'll break my heart."

The two men just smiled at ech other as they made their was to the Bistro Castiel wanted to eat at. They instantly got a table.

"So, this is nice," Dean mused, looking around at their surroundings. There was outdoor seating which most of the patrons took advantage of whilst it was sunny in LA, Dean and Cas included. There was a tall potted hedge around the seating area for privacy, which Dean relished; he hated being spotted in public, restaurants especially.

"I love it here. They do an amazing chicken salad! Unfortunately I'm limited to green at the moment, got to get in shape for Milan!"

Dean smiled; "you look fine as you are."

"You're sweet to say so, but looking like this doesn't come easy. I can't remember the last time I just... Ate a burger! I'd probably have a heart attack if I did!"

"Wow... I'm lucky I was blessed with a fast metabolism. Plus the fact my job is very demanding physically."

Castiel nodded and put his menu down on the table; "I read somewhere you have a very demanding training regime."

Dean shrugged; "not really so much at the moment, but in season, God yeah! I'm either on the pitch or in the gym."

"So tell me; does soccer require a lot of upper body strength."

"Not really, unless you're in goal."

"And what do you play?"

"Centre forward."

Cas nodded; "so, why the muscles then?"

Dean smirked; "I like to keep in shape... Problem?"

"Absolutely no problem at all, I merely enquire."

Dean rest his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands and leant forward; "any reason?"

Castiel mirrored his actions; "can't a boy be curious?"

The two stared in to each others' eyes until they were interrupted by a waiter. Dean sighed quietly and leant back in his seat, allowing Cas to order first. To support him somewhat, and not brandish food he couldn't eat in front of him, Dean ordered a salad too, earning himself a shy smile.

"So," Cas started once the waiter had left; "what are your plans for the week?"

"Well, a couple of trips to the gym, but I have a week off."

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"Well, I have work to do Wednesday, and a bit on Thursday, but the rest of the week is mine to do with what I will."

Dean nodded and began playing with his napkin; "so, uh... Where are you staying? Or do you have a place here?"

"No, I'm not here nearly enough for that. I'm at the Fairmont, all expense paid."

"Nice!"

"I like to think so. So, where are you situated?

"Bel-Air."

"Fancy."

"Ish. I live with my brother and his fiancée."

Castiel smiled; "that's nice. I live with my cat, Crowley - I didn't name him, he was a rescue kitten. Vicious little bastard!"

Dean laughed; "how many more cats until you're considered a lonely cat, guy?"

"I don't know. My sister says I already am seeing as I haven't gone on so much as a single date in so long, but I think social standards have it to be about... 5 cats? Minimum."

"Well on your way then?"

Castiel chuckled; "now that's not fair."

"I'm sorry. Not that I have much room to talk. If I lived alone I'd have a bundle of dogs."

"Hopeless with love or just... Don't care?"

"Uh, that's a story for another time."

Cas smiled meekly; "I suppose stories of my failed attempts at romance won't persuade you to share?"

Dean smiled and looked down at the table; "another time."

"...I'm holding you to that."

Castiel and Dean spent the rest of their afternoon shopping and getting more acquainted; Dean felt his love-at-first-sight-crush develop in to something more as Cas continued to make him laugh, offer him intelligent conversation, and grope him when he was trying clothes on.

"You know, I'm sure after this someone should be buying someone dinner."

Castiel laughed and pat Dean on the leg as he straightened out the inseam of the jeans he was trying on; "if you like."

Dean grinned, satisfied Cas was too concerned with his crotch to see; "yeah? Green doesn't count as dinner."

"I'm not buying you a cheeseburger for our first date."

Dean could feel his insides twist about, his mouth became suddenly dry. He tried his best to get some moisture back before laughing away Cas' comment; "why not? It'll be a good story one day."

Cas grinned and looked up at Dean; "...I think I could handle a steak, but it'd have to be small and I'd have to live in the gym for the following week."

"I can do steak..."

Cas stood up, not bothering to step away from Dean, their noses barely millimetres apart. Dean could feel the warm breath on his face, keeping his eyes on Cas' as his looked him all over. He balled his hands in to fists to stop himself just grabbing Cas and kissing him. Cas sighed and looked Dean in the eye.

"If I were to kiss you, what would you do?" he murmured, only just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean paused, swallowing down a dry gulp.

"It depends, where abouts are you kissing me?"

"Here. Now."

"I wouldn't allow it."

"...What about in the privacy of, say, my hotel room?"

"You'd have trouble prying me away from you."

Castiel smiled meekly; "I understand..."

Castiel took a step away from Dean, going back to the main task of getting him some new outfits. Dean let out a deep breath, amazed by his level of self-restraint, beginning to back in to the changing room. He watched Cas begin to mess with some things on a rack before turning to look at Dean.

"Get those jeans, they're nice on your ass."

Dean grinned and went to get changed, hoping this was the last shop. He picked up the clothes Cas had picked out and went to go buy them, noticing Castiel admiring a navy dinner jacket. He smiled and turned around just in time to stop himself bumping in to a small woman.

"Sorry!"

The woman smiled; "it's ok... You're Dean Winchester aren't you? My son's a big fan!"

Dean smiled meekly; "really? Awesome."

"Could I trouble you for an autograph?"

"Sure."

She pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag, pushing them in to Dean's hands, mumbling her son's name. Dean struggled to balance the clothes he was carrying and the notebook, scribbling down a quick autograph. The lady nodded in Cas' direction

"Is he your... Boyfriend?"

Dean turned to look at Cas before shaking his head; "what him? No! Nah, he's just my... Pesonal shopper for the day."

"But, you looked awfully-"

"-Nah, just good friends."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I assumed."

"It's fine, we kind of get it a lot, he needs to work on his personal space issues."

Dean mentally punched himself in the face; there's no way lying should come so easily to a man. He quickly shoved the notepad back in to the woman's hands; she smiled and stepped aside, Dean hurried past to the check-out. He bought the items and went to join Cas who was waiting by a tie display by the door.

"Come on, I think I need a drink," Dean groaned, grabbing Cas' shoulder and directing him out of the shop. Cas smiled.

"Home? Or bar?"

"Well... I think I need to go home first to drop off all this..."

Castiel nodded and pulled out his phone; "do you need a ride?"

"Um, yeah, please."

He sent a text expertly fast and looked up at Dean, smiling; "come on, my driver's meeting us down here."

"Your driver? You don't drive?"

"Drive? In New York? Please! Didn't see the point in even trying to learn"

Dean smiled and walked beside Cas as they meandered to the end of the road; a few minutes later the same black car from earlier pulled up in front of them. The driver hopped out and opened the trunk, taking their bags. Dean and Castiel climbed in, deciding to hold off proper conversation until they were alone.

"You know, I can't be bothered going out, do you want to... Just come to mine?"

Castiel smiled and shrugged innocently; "do you have alcohol?"

"Only beer. Although Jess might have something a little more fruity? I don't know."

Castiel laughed and squeezed Dean's knee, letting his hand linger; "I'm gay, Dean; not some raving queer. Don't assume I love musicals and... Lady Gaga!"

"...Do you like musicals and Lady Gaga?"

"I do, but that's not the point! I like... Gory action flicks and... Cheap booze and..."

Dean smiled; "I get it, you're no stereotype."

"Thank you. So whatever beer you have will be fine."

Dean nodded and looked out of the window to see how close they were. Before they knew it they were pulling up the drive of La Casa de Winchester. The driver helped unload Dean's bags before driving off.

"Fancy digs," Cas grinned, looking around whilst Dean struggled to unlock the door and hold all the bags. Finally, he managed to swing the door open and motioned for Cas to walk in.

"Oh, excuse me. Very fancy digs!"

Dean chuckled and dropped his bags where he was stood; "Sam likes his fancy stuff, I'd be happy living in a squat."

"That explains a lot, clothes especially... You said something about a beer?"

Grinning, Dean led the way through to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge. He motioned to the table for Cas to sit down as he opened the bottles before going to sit next to him.

"So, Dean, straight to it... Why can't you come out?"

Dean sighed and took a large gulp of his beer, shrugging; "the N.A.S.L. isn't very nice to gay players, or so I'm told. Plus, the fans definitely don't like them. I hate myself; I'm a living cliché."

Cas smiled meekly and put his hand on Dean's; "so... How do you cope?"

"...I don't know, I just do. Keep my head on soccer, I'm surrounded by awesome people... I usually try to stay away from attractive men to resist temptation."

"But?"

"But then you waltzed in to the office, didn't you. With your eyes, and your cheekbones, and..."

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement, leaning closer; Dean leant closer too, tilting his head slightly before capturing Cas' lips with his own. The moment they touched, Dean could feel his stomach lurch and twist itself around; to try and distract himself he raised a hand to the back of Cas' head, carding his fingers through the messy hair and pulling Cas closer. He felt Castiel's hands grab at his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Dean moaned and pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Cas'. They were both breathing a little heavier.

"Cas... Before... Before we continue, you've got to promise-"

"-I won't tell another soul. Come here."

Castiel pulled Dean in to another deep kiss; Dean responded by standing up and pulling Cas with him before pulling him back in to his arms. Castiel moaned this time, gripping the back of Dean's neck as he was pushed in to the table, hopping up on to it and opening his legs for Dean to stand in between. Dean flicked his tongue against Cas' lips, smirking to himself when they parted slightly as he gasped. Dean slid his tongue between Cas' parted lips, licking against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Both men groaned and began grabbing frantically at each other; Cas fisting his hands in Dean's shirt, Dean trying to find purchase on Cas' hips. Dean thrust his hips up to meet Cas', eliciting an almost criminal groan from the smaller man, causing him to groan again himself.

"Fuck. Cas-"

"-Dean!"

They rest their foreheads against each others' again, panting heavily. Dean could feel his heart thumping in his chest as they gazed in to each others' eyes.

"Cas..."

Castiel moaned quietly and began kissing the side of Dean's mouth, moving from one side to the other. Dean smirked and stroked his fingers across the small of Cas' back, slipping them underneath his shirt to feel the warm skin; jerking around when he heard the front door open and two pairs of footsteps enter the hall.

"Dean!?"

Dean sighed and smiled meekly at Castiel; "kitchen, Sammy!"

The footsteps got closer.

"How did it go then? I see you did a lot of shopping! Did you-"

Sam stopped abruptly when he saw Dean and Cas in a somewhat compromising position.

"Ah, went well then."

Dean snorted a quiet laugh and stepped away from Castiel, motioning to his brother; "Cas, Sam. Sammy, this is Cas."

"Hmm, so I see. Not on the table please, Dean, we have to eat off that."

"Sure thing mom. Where's Jess?"

"Going through your bags. You staying for dinner, Cas? Jess makes a mean lasagne!"

Castiel looked up to Dean, who suddenly felt like he was sixteen again, being caught with his boyfriend by his parents in a somewhat compromising position with a less than adequate amount of clothing. Dean swallowed down a large gulp at the memory and shrugged.

"Um, of course, why not."

Sam grinned; "awesome. I'll go get washed and changed. Jess! Come meet Cas!"

Dean felt Castiel chuckle next to him; Sam marched out of the kitchen, his small, blonde fiancée appeared almost instantly. She grinned and all but skipped over to the couple.

"Castiel? Lovely to meet you, I'm Jess, Sam's girlfriend."

Cas smiled and took the hand she offered; "nice to meet you too. I assume Dean doesn't bring boys home often?"

Jess shook her head sadly; "no, and especially not pretty ones with good fashion sense!"

Dean smiled and looked at Cas, squeezing his knee gently.

* * *

><p>Dean groaned and rubbed his forehead, knocking back his fifth bourbon of the flight. Jo glanced across at him and frowned.<p>

"Dean, we've just passed over Utah, calm down!"

"I hate. Flying!"

"But you get to see Cas, so..."

Dean smiled meekly to himself; "I would actually live on a plane if it meant we could be together without... Interference!"

Jo smiled too; "maybe one day."

"I could have a life with him tomorrow, but I won't be able to play."

"Perhaps if-"

Dean waved his hand, shushing his assistant and friend; "don't go there, Jo. According to society I can play soccer or have a relationship, here I am having both."

"But... It's hurting him!"

"Yeah, I know, but... Can we not? Let me sleep so I'll be all fresh-faced for my beautiful lover."

Jo rolled her eyes; "just F.Y.I., lover sounds really seedy."

Dean smirked; "well, you have no idea what that man's capable of!"

He winked and shuffled down in his seat, getting comfy. Jo scoffed but grabbed the blanket next to her, throwing it at Dean.

"I deserve a present for all the crap I put up with you!"

"We'll take you shopping. Now shut your cake-hole."

Jo let out a deep sigh and got herself comfortable. She was one of Dean's oldest friends, and had elected to be his assistant when he got too busy to organise his own things. She'd always been like his adopted sister, and Dean loved having her around. Even if she gave him lectures on how to be a good boyfriend when he was trying to sleep.

Dean unfolded the blanket and threw it over himself, closing his eyes. As he waited for the alcohol to kick in properly and make him sleepy, he thought about what was happening. He was on a plane, bound for New York, where he had the first match of the season. But the match wasn't for another week, and he was arriving early to see his amazing boyfriend of three amazing months, Castiel. Both had admitted to being lousy in long-distance relationships, but the chemistry between them was much too strong for just less than 2,500 miles to break them up. Castiel managed to get as much work as possible over in the LA office, and stayed with Dean when there. Also, Dean occasionally just went to New York on a whim and stayed with Cas. The press had caught wind of Dean acting suspiciously, jetting back and forth between LA and New York, but luckily hadn't caught him in the act. Instead, they'd gotten pictures of Dean and Cas' model sister, Anna - who was happy enough to pretend to be his "mystery woman".

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to Jo shaking him vigorously, hissing his name. He groaned and pulled the blanket from over his head, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"We're nearly there. If you want to be fresh-faced then you'd better sort yourself out... By the way your breath stinks."

Dean grinned sleepily; "sorry babe, I'm taken."

Jo rolled her eyes and watched Dean, half-drunkenly stagger to the bathroom to get himself ready for Cas. He and Anna were meeting them at the airport. He got ready, looking surprisingly good after just five minutes in the bathroom and sat down, waiting for the plane to land. As he strolled in to arrivals, he wondered what it would be like for Cas to throw himself in to his arms when they saw each other like in the movies, instead of awkwardly smiling and waving like estranged relatives.

"You're looking beautiful as ever," Dean mused, draping an arm over Anna's shoulders. Cas smiled and took his carry-on luggage from him.

"You're looking hungover as ever, and still beautiful, you bastard."

"You can punish me when we get to yours, but now let's get out of sight."

Anna laughed and slipped her arm around his waist, spotting a paparazzi lurking around a potted plant. Dean pulled his shades down over his eyes and followed Cas and Jo out of the airport, keeping an eye on Cas' behind as they walked. A limo was waiting for them outside. As soon as the door was shut and everyone was in, Castiel and Dean curled up in the corner, sharing kisses and a string of "I miss you"s and "I love you"s.

"Mm, by the way, I promised Jo we'd take her shopping."

Cas smiled; "were you a drunken dick again?"

"I was on a plane, of course I was."

"You charmer."

Dean smiled and hid his face in the crook of Cas' neck, kissing it a couple of times before sighing happily; "I wish this could last forever."

Castiel smiled meekly; "so do I."

They snuggled up together, getting a couple of adoring looks from Jo and Anna until they pulled up outside Castiel's apartment building.

"I'll take Jo out for coffee, let you two... Yeah..." Anna smiled, grimacing slightly. Dean grinned and grabbed his bag from the trunk, Castiel grabbing his arm and pulling him in to the building. They managed to restrain themselves until they got up to the top floor; Castiel's penthouse. The moment the door closed Cas had Dean pinned to the wall, wasting no time in mapping out his mouth with his tongue whilst pushing his shirt from his shoulders. Dean groaned and tried to nudge Cas over to the bedroom, or failing that, the sofa. Castiel managed to get Dean's overshirt and t-shirt off before they fell down on to the sofa.

"I've fucking missed you," Dean sighed, undoing the buttons on Cas' shirt and pushing it over his shoulders. Castiel moaned, his hands grabbing at Dean.

"I missed you too..."

Dean began trailing open mouthed kisses down Cas' neck and chest, biting down on his collar bone. Castiel arched underneath him, groaning and digging his nails in to his back, before dragging them down to the waistline of his jeans. Dean kissed and nipped whilst Cas dug his fingers in to the muscles at the small of Dean's back, rubbing away any tension before sliding them around to his front, fiddling with his fly. Dean gasped on to Castiel's bared chest, licking a line up the breast-bone before leaning up and pressing a hard kiss to his lips, grabbing his waist and pushing him further up the sofa. Castiel made quick work of Dean's fly, pushing down his jeans and chuckling.

"Of course," he mumbled, looking down at Dean's lack of underwear. Dean chuckled too and thrust his hips to meet Cas'.

"Come on, Cas, I feel like I'm doing all the work here."

"Ah, now Dean..."

For a quite small guy, Castiel had more strength than he seemed, and easily managed to flip Dean over, straddling his waist as he began kissing down his chest. Dean groaned and carded his fingers through his lover's hair, softly pushing him down towards his crotch.

"Cas!"

Castiel kissed just above Dean's naval before shuffling down and licking up the base of Dean's cock, taking the head in his mouth. Dean moaned even louder, throwing his head back on the sofa. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, trying to last long enough for Cas take at least half of him; but it had been at least three to four weeks since he'd been with Cas last.

"God, Cas... Just... Please!"

Smirking, Cas placed a soft kiss on the head before lowering his mouth almost all the way down to the base, wrapping his hand around what was left. Dean groaned again - Cas loved how easy it was get noises out of his lover; he licked, and sucked, and bobbed his head without any real rhythm, knowing that riled Dean up even more, keeping his hips pinned down so he couldn't thrust up and choke him.

"Damnit! Cas!"

Cas felt Dean's hand find it's place atop his head, fingers twisting in his messy hair, palm applying and withdrawing pressure in a steady rhythm. Smirking to himself, Cas followed it, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking and licking until Dean was making unintelligible noises below him. Without any warning, other than Dean going quiet, his mouth was flooded with Dean's seed, which he expertly swallowed down. Dean moaned softly as Castiel licked him clean before sliding up his body, placing soft kisses on his chest as he went until they were face-to-face.

"Now who's doing all the work?" he asked quietly, smirking down at Dean. Dean grinned and pulled Cas down in to a hard kiss, stroking his fingers down his side, before undoing his trouser buttons and shoving his hand in to his underwear. Cas groaned in to Dean's mouth as Dean wrapped his hand around his aching cock, beginning to slowly work it up and down. Dean's strong arms held Cas in place as he worked him, his tongue tangling around Cas', his hand pumping quicker and quicker. All Cas could do was groan and try his hardest to thrust in to Dean's hand. He pulled out of the kiss and moaned Dean's name loudly as he came, covering Dean's hand and stomach. Smirking, Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas' lips before licking his hand clean. Cas groaned quietly and hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck, allowing his breathing rate to steady.

"I love you," he sighed, kissing Dean's neck, softly. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel made their relationship work as much as two people could when they were sneaking around. Cas went to as many soccer games of Dean's as he could, and Dean accompanied Cas to fashion shows when he could, even ones in Milan and Rome. The press still thought he and Anna were a "thing", but some reporters had enquired as to the nature of his and Cas' relationship. Gordon had to get injunctions against some magazines, buying out pictures they'd snapped of the couple snuggling up in a cab or sneaking a kiss behind the scenes of a fashion show. It hurt Dean to say he and Cas were just friends, but he knew it had to be done. However, whenever articles like that were printed, the two had awesome "I'm sorry I'm such a douchebag" sex. Castiel even went as far as to surprise Dean on Boxing Day, turning up at his parent's house in Kansas.<p>

John and Mary Winchester were supportive of Dean's sexuality, but weren't comfortable with his lifestyle. Especially after meeting Cas. Mary showered Castiel with motherly affection, feeding him, sitting him down to show him Dean's baby photos, and talking about anything they could think of. Even John surprised his son when he told him how he liked Castiel. Dean was sure they had nothing in common, he was positive they'd barely even exchanged more than three words to each other. Despite that, he still gotten reprimanded for keeping his sexuality a secret from the public and in doing so, keeping Cas a secret.

However, despite their loving relationship, Castiel began to feel unhappy. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault, but wished he'd do something about it. The final straw had been a couple of days prior, when Dean had asked what he wanted for Valentines Day. He'd answered with "a gesture, of your love", before leaving, for what he said was a meeting but was really him sulking in a café.

* * *

><p>Dean was lying on his sofa, pondering, Jess and Jo sat opposite, doing their own thing. Dean groaned and hit his knees with a cushion before propping himself up on his elbows.<p>

"What kind of gesture?"

Jo groaned; "not again. Dean, it has to be your idea!"

Jess nodded; "something romantic, that shows him you love him."

"But, he knows! ...All I can think of is... Marriage, and well, he knows why we can't."

Jo sighed; "you'd better get thinking! Valentines is two weeks away! And you'll be pretty busy!"

"Why does it have to be in the middle of soccer season?"

"It's hard luck, Dean."

Dean sighed and held the cushion over his head, hoping to maybe pass out and have a brilliant idea whilst unconscious. He was too busy being frustrated, he didn't hear Jess and Jo leave the room, and only noticed they had gone when the cushion was taken from his face. Castiel stood over him, frowning. Dean frowned back.

"What's up?"

Cas sighed and perched on the edge of the sofa, looking at his hands; "Dean... I can't do this."

Dean sat up and took Cas' hands in his; "can't do... What? Cas, you're not-"

"-I can't keep doing this, Dean. The lying, the sneaking around, the fact I can't hold my boyfriend's hand in public!"

"Cas! Don't!"

"I love you, Dean. More than anything, you know I do... But... It physically pains me when you denounce our relationship, and... I know soccer is your life, but frankly, it can go fuck itself! You can only have one life love, Dean. Me, or soccer."

Dean went to argue, but Cas put a finger to his lips; "and I'm going to make it easy, and make the choice for you. Dean. I really, really do love you, but... I can't be with someone who has to lie to himself, and the public, just so he can kick a ball around a pitch for ninety minutes. Soccer's been your only constant, and well, I think you can live without me, so... This is goodbye."

Tears were already rolling down Dean's face, a single tear made it's way down Cas' as he looked at his hands.

"Cas, don't... I choose you!"

Castiel barely managed to choke back a small sob; "no, Dean. You need soccer, you don't need me, and the complications, and the heart-ache."

Dean didn't bother to hold back his tears, or cries, pulling Cas in to his arms; "you can't, I won't let you."

Castiel slid his arms around Dean's shoulders, in an attempt to try and comfort him, knowing it was completely futile; "my driver will be here in five minutes. I'll come to collect my things when I come back from my conference. I'll bring your things too."

He peeled himself out of Dean's arms and stood up, wiping the tears from his face; "I do love you, Dean. But it's too painful."

He leant down and pressed one last soft kiss to Dean's lips, before grabbing his bag and leaving. The moment the door clicked shut, Dean curled up on the sofa and began sobbing in to the cushion, feeling as if his heart had been ripped in two, along with a couple of kicks to the stomach. A soft pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him; he looked up to see Jess frowning and cradling him, not bothering to try and calm him down, instead letting him cry.

"Come here, Dean. You just let it all out."

He wrapped his arms around her and cried in to her shoulder until he began to feel sleepy.

* * *

><p>Dean spent the following week being miserable; not going to the gym, instead just going for long runs early in the morning; he also wasn't playing his best, struggling to score a single goal, even in friendlies. When he was home he locked himself in his room, only accepting food from Jess.<p>

"I've never seen Dean like this. Ever. I want to just... Wring Cas' neck for doing this to him!"

Jess went to argue but Sam waved his hand to shush her.

"Yes I know, it's not really his fault, but still!"

"Cas is hurting too, he's hiding in his apartment all day too. Anna text me," Jo sighed, pushing her food around her plate. The three of them had awkward meal times, not really eating whenever Dean was the topic of conversation - which he usually was. Upstairs was deadly silent, which was pretty unusual. Dean usually had loud music playing, songs about heartbreak and dying slowly from the agony of a break-up. Jo frowned and stood up.

"I'm going to go check on him."

Jess shook her head and stood up too; "no, he won't talk to you, I'll try and get something out of him. If anything I'll try to make him eat."

Sam reached across the table and squeezed Jess' hand softly, letting her go comfort his brother. She knocked on Dean's door and let herself in. Normally he was curled up on the bed, the TV on mute whilst his stereo played, so she was shocked to find him sat at his desk, on his laptop.

"Dean?"

He looked over and smiled meekly; "hey, Jess. Thanks for dinner."

"...Are you, feeling better?"

"Nope. But... I think I have a plan? Tell me if it blows, I'm not really in a good state of mind here... I come out as a gay, quit soccer, and move to New York and become a model."

Jess smiled and sat on the bed; "um... Modelling?"

"Yeah, I know, stupid, but I've done it before? I'd just be another cliché, fashion editor with his fashion accessory, but... I'd have Cas!"

"Do you want me to get Jo? I think she'd be better at this to be honest."

Dean sighed; "okay... That's just your way of telling me my plan blows, isn't it."

Jess smiled earnestly; "a little, yeah."

Castiel unpacked his suits in to the wardrobe, feeling out of place. He hadn't been in a hotel room in a long while, especially not in LA. If anything it just felt wrong. He'd dragged Anna with him to keep him company, and to guard any means of contacting Dean; it was hard enough breaking up with him without the temptation of being able to call him up and beg to be taken back.

"Would you like me to ring Jo, see when Dean won't be at the house so you can get your things?"

Cas sighed and flopped down on to his bed; "nah, not yet. Let me get used to this, first."

Anna frowned and sat next to her brother; "with time, it'll get easier."

"No... It won't..."

"Well, you go to sleep then. I'll unpack."

Castiel smiled meekly and crawled up the bed, getting under the covers.

* * *

><p>"This is a terrible idea, Dean! And for a boy!" Gordon scolded, trying to get in Dean's face. Dean merely shrugged him off and took another sip of his espresso. With his deteriorating performances in game, sports reporters had been questioning whether Dean had finally hit a wall, and was no use keeping. There was a lot of hearsay about him retiring, or being transferred to a lesser league club. So Dean finally decided to hold a press conference to address rumours, finally leaving the safety of his room. Jo was pacing nervously behind him, tapping away on her BlackBerry<p>

"You know, there are easier and better ways to ruin a career! A career I helped you build, might I add!"

Dean continued to ignore his manager and ran through what he was going to say in his head. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how terrible he looked. He couldn't help but cry all the way over to the Conference Hall; it was Valentines Day, and he should have been spending it with Cas, not a room full of people out to get him.

Jo tapped him on the shoulder; "five minutes, Dean. You're sure about this?"

"Yes."

She nodded and motioned for him to walk out to the press. Gordon had stopped bothering trying to make him reconsider and had taken to sulking in the corner. Dean took a deep breath, finished his coffee and marched out in to the Conference Hall, being momentarily blinded by the flash photography. He took his place behind the podium, Jo by his side. They stood waiting for all the news crews to give them the go-ahead. After the final thumbs up, Dean cleared his throat and began his statement.

"First off I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know it's Valentine's Day and you might have other plans so I'll be quick.  
>"There's been a lot of speculation these past two weeks about my performance. About whether I've lost it, whether I'm transferring, or whether I'm even retiring! And well, the first point I'd like to make is, it's none of your damn business! If you must know, I've had a hard two weeks pass, and I just wasn't up to playing! My manager, however, insisted I play!<br>"The cliché when someone's retiring who doesn't want to retire is to say because they want to spend more time with their family. I don't really have a family; and with everything soccer has given me, the biggest thing it's taken away is that... Because of who I am... Because of my job, I haven't been able to live the life I want to. With that in mind i'll just... Say the thing I came here to say... I'm gay"

There was a loud intake of breath, cameras began flashing wildly, and Dean managed to maintain his composure. Reporters began babbling amongst themselves.

"Any questions? And be cool, because I'm not above kickin' anybody's ass," Dean chuckled. Jo popped up beside Dean.

"One question," she announced, before picking a reporter from the crowd.

"Dean, I'm confused, are you saying you're retiring?"

Dean smirked; "oh. Right... That... Nah, I'm not retiring. I'm gay. And I'm gonna play. I'm not lying any more, and if they don't want me then... I've had a good fourteen years of soccer, if it doesn't want me then fine, I'll move on. There are better things waiting for me. Thanks, and goodbye!"

Cameras continued flashing as Dean marched off stage, through to his waiting car. Jo hopped in after him, tapping away at her phone again.

"Well, now we wait."

She smiled meekly and watched Dean slump back in his seat, already exhausted by 1pm.

"Ash is taking me out tonight... Will you be all right by yourself?"

Dean smiled, recalling Jo's happiness to her somewhat dead-beat boyfriend finally making something of himself and stepping up and being a man; "yeah, just make sure there's plenty of vodka and ice-cream in the house."

* * *

><p>Dean had fallen asleep in front of the TV, the news was mumbling about the days events, including Dean's public coming-out. The front door clicked shut, Dean's sleep was light enough for that to stir him slightly, waking up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, staring in disbelief. Castiel smiled and crouched next to him, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.<p>

"Cas?"

"Dean... You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Are you... Back?"

Cas leant forward and rest his forehead against Dean's; "yes. I love you."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and kissed him, hard.

* * *

><p>Dean groaned and slumped down on the sofa, flexing his arms in front of him. Castiel smiled, not looking up from his BlackBerry as he tapped away at the screen.<p>

"Are you all right, darling?"

"Would it kill you to help? Who are you texting, anyway?"

"My boss. And it very well could kill me. Besides, what use is a buff boyfriend if he can't even lug a few boxes in to our new home?!"

Dean grinned; "our house... I can't believe we bought a house! And by the way, I know you have a terrible memory but it's fiancé, not boyfriend!"

Cas smiled, glancing down at his left hand, and the silver band wrapped around his ring finger; "of course, I apologise. And I can't believe you retired and moved across the country for me!"

"You're so worth it. Besides, I got a new gig."

Castiel snorted and slumped down next to his boyfriend; "sports commentator? You should have stuck to your original plan and become a model. I could totally get behind that!"

"I still can't believe Jess told you! Anyway, get me booked in for a modelling gig and I'll do it!"

"Calvin Klein underwear?"

Dean stuck his tongue out in disgust; "that's way too Beckham!"

"He seems to be doing well for himself."

"He's married to a tone-deaf twig!"

"He's a sex icon."

"He's photoshopped. And an idiot. You've got yourself a real, sexy, and smart boyfriend-"

"-Fiancé"

"Fiancé," Dean corrected, smirking. Castiel smiled, staring off in to the distance.

"I do, don't I... Anyway, gorgeous, quit slacking. There's loads more boxes to bring in."

Dean sighed loudly, pulling himself from the sofa; "I'd better be getting a blow-job for this! Minimum."

"If you're a good boy," Cas laughed, still tapping away at his phone.


End file.
